Delirio
by MatsuaKasumi
Summary: Zexion vive entre dos realidades, en una no es más que un paciente de psiquiátrico y en la otra conoce a quien da sentido a su vida.


**N/A** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen... aún. Son propiedad de Square Enix, Disney y de la maravillosa mente de Tetsuya Nomura-sama

Espero que les guste, y ojalá que entiendan a Zexion.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Paseo por Traverse Town

El psicólogo miraba al chico de cabello azul y bata de hospitalización sentado de cuclillas en el diván, esta era la décima de las visitas del joven, luego de ser diagnosticado con esquizofrenia, siempre era lo mismo, se sentaba y miraba todo a su alrededor, nunca respondía las preguntas hechas por el doctor, pero eso no era nuevo, pocos pacientes con la enfermedad lo hacían, lo extraño respecto al chico es que pedía libros y era de lo único que podía expresar oraciones coherentes con la realidad.

-Bien Zexion cuéntame como te has sentido- el joven miró a su interlocutor.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el libro- el hombre había probado que esa estrategia era eficiente.

-Era muy interesante- se tocó el flequillo -Ansem- el psicólogo sonrió.

No entendía por qué, pero ese chico le llamaba así desde le primera vez que se vieron.

-¿Qué es lo que más te agradó?- el choco miraba sus pies.

-Lo del método científico- miró al techo –como clasifican las enfermedades-

-¿Si?- el hombre entrelazó sus dedos.

-Según el libro soy esquizofrénico- se abrazó las rodillas.

-Es por eso que estás aquí, para que podamos ayudarte-

Si bien era la primera vez que el chico mencionaba su enfermedad, el psicólogo tenía la impresión de que siempre lo supo, pero no había querido decirlo pues no tenía relación con los libros que había leído, por este motivo pidió que le concedieran permiso al muchacho para que entrara en la biblioteca del hospital, después de todo no era un paciente agresivo.

-¿Te gusta estar en la biblioteca?-

-Si- se balanceaba en el diván –Es tranquila-

-Cuéntame de esas personas y ciudades que ves-

Esa era la única frase que podía enmudecer al poco hablador joven y esta vez no fue la excepción, pasaron treinta minutos en que el especialista intento de diferentes formas hacer hablar al peliazul, pero ninguna dio resultado, llegó una enfermera rubia y de ojos azules ese fue el motivo de que Zexion pronunciase una palabra.

-Naminé-

Así nombró a la enfermera desde que le atendía, ella no comprendía la razón, pero prefería no discutir con él. Zexion se levantó y siguió a la enfermera hasta el comedor, era hora de almorzar, la mujer le sentó en una mesa y le entregó una charola con comida y como todos los días el joven comió en el más absoluto silencio. Por la tarde era llevado a la biblioteca, donde podía leer todos los libros e incluso pedir alguno para llevarlo a su habitación, se sentó en un sillón como lo hacía en el diván y tomó un libro que contaba la historia de la ciudad, pasó las páginas leyendo ávidamente. El psicólogo confiaba en que al leer el chico iría tomando mayor conciencia de la realidad y entonces podría curarse de su enfermedad, había pasado un mes desde que hubiese iniciado a leer en la biblioteca y daba resultado, el avance no era acelerado, pero por lo menos ahora él contestaba las preguntas que el especialista realizaba.

Estuvo tres horas en la sala para luego ser llevado a su habitación, esta era blanca tanto las paredes como muebles y sabanas, se sentó en la cama y abrazó la almohada, comenzaba a anochecer, vio como las nubes se teñían rojas y el sol se escondía tras el horizonte, bajo el cielo nocturno divisó miles de luces que iluminaban la ciudad, se acercó a la ventana y asomó su cabeza para presenciar mejor aquellas pequeñas esferas luminosas.

Ya no estaba entre las paredes blancas y no usaba la bata, vestía pantalones negros y polera azul, se hallaba de pie en una plaza, de una ciudad con casas de madera y muchas tiendas a su alrededor, las luces de los carteles captaron su atención, caminó hasta una cafetería pues tenía hambre, entró y camino por entre las mesas sin fijarse, choco contra un chico rubio.

-Disculpa estaba distraído- dijo el peliazul.

-Descuida- respondió amable el rubio –También fue mi culpa-

-¿Vas saliendo?- preguntó Zexion.

-No, en realidad buscaba una mesa donde sentarme- sonrió –Si no te molesta podríamos sentarnos juntos- el chico de ojos azul cobalto sonrió.

-De acuerdo- ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana al mostrador.

Se acercó una chica de pelo castaño y vestida de rosado.

-Buenas noches- saludo la mesera -¿Qué desean?-

-Pues yo quiero chocolate caliente- respondió el rubio –Y un muffin de mora- la mesera miró a Zexion.

-Quiero té y un trozo de pie de limón-

-En seguida lo traigo- la mesera se fue.

-Hola, yo soy Demyx- se presentó el rubio, y el peliazul se fijó en los bellos ojos del color del océano de aquel chico.

-Yo soy Zexion-

-Dime Zexion. ¿Vives aquí en Traverse Town?-

-No, estoy de paso, vivo en Radiant Garden- sonrió -¿Y tú?-

-También estoy de visita, soy oriundo de Twilight Town- explicó.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues vine a visitar a una tía- se pasó la mano por la cabeza -¿Tienes familiares aquí?-

-No, vine porque quería conocer la ciudad- la mesera llegó con la orden y les sirvió.

Comieron mientras conversaban e iban descubriendo más uno del otro, al terminar pagaron y salieron del local.

-Creo que ya no alcanzo el tren- dijo Demyx mirando su reloj.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?- el rubio miró al peliazul.

-La verdad no, pues mi tía tenía a sus hijos de visita- sonrió.

-Pensaba arrendar un cuarto esta noche, si pagamos a medias no sale tan caro-

-Es una buena idea-

Caminaron por la plaza recorriendo la ciudad, se detuvieron en la pileta donde se sentaron y vieron el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Sabes, me gusta estar en otros mundos, porque en el mío siempre es el ocaso-

-Me agrada la luz del crepúsculo- el rubio le miró.

-Es bello, pero es incomodo dormir con esa luz- ambos rieron.

-Me gustaría visitar tu mundo algún día- dijo el peliazul.

-Claro Zexy, puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras-

-No me digas así- se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que no me gusta que me llamen por apodos-

Era cierto, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el rubio le llamó.

_Estaba en el piso con la mirada distante y la almohada aún entre sus brazos._

El rubio lo miraba con sus bellos ojos y un tanto sonrojado, luego le sonrió.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar donde pasar la noche-

-Tienes razón, se hace tarde-

Se levantaron y caminaron buscando una hostal, caminaban juntos, dedicándose pequeñas miradas furtivas, ninguno quiso decir nada al respecto, pero no podían dejar de mirarse, había algo en el otro que les cautivaba. Pronto encontraron un sitio, donde los atendió la administradora.

-No nos quedad cuartos dobles- los chico se miraron –Pero tenemos matrimoniales-

Ambos enmudecieron, no era lo que esperaban oír.

-Si no les molesta dormir juntos, es lo que puedo ofrecerles-

Se miraron, por la hora les costaría encontrar otro lugar y además no era como que alguien fuese a saberlo.

-Bien, tomaremos una habitación- respondió Zexion.

-Síganme por favor- la administradora les mostró la habitación.

Estaban solos y Demyx rompió el silencio.

-Gracias, espero que no te moleste-

-No, no lo haces- se ruborizó.

Ambos se quitaron zapatos y pantalones para luego meterse a la cama dejando un espacio entre ellos, los latidos de ambos se aceleraron al punto de que parecía que su corazón arrancaría. Miraban el techo y guardaban silencio, hasta que el sueño venció al rubio, Zexion se giró para verle, parecía un ángel, sintió ganas de abrazarle, acercó su mano al rostro del chico dormido y recibió el aliento de este, lentamente posó su mano el la mejilla del rubio y la acarició, antes de notarlo se había dormido.

Era de madrugada cuando el peliazul sintió que algo lo tocaba, somnoliento abrió los ojos y vio que el rubio, aún dormido le abrazaba por el cuello dejando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, con cuidado de no despertarle éste abrazó al chico de ojos oceánicos por la cintura y lo acercó más a él, oliendo su aroma y recibiendo su calor.

-Demyx- susurró.

Y así abrazados durmieron hasta que el sol del amanecer entró por entre las cortinas, el primero en despertar fue Demyx quien se sorprendió de estar entrelazados, pero a la vez feliz, pues le había gustado el chico de cabello azul, puso atención a los latidos de este y con una mano acarició el cabello entre azul y plateado, poco a poco acercó sus labios a los del joven dormido y los besó tiernamente, regresó la cabeza al pecho del otro y sintió su calor. Zexion abrió los ojos al sentir el beso, pero no lo detuvo pues el también quería hacerlo, cuando el chico rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, éste acarició suavemente su cabello y mejillas.

-Buenos días Demyx- el rubio intento soltarse.

-No huyas- el peliazul le retuvo –Me gusta estar contigo así- el rubio se sonrojó.

-Creí que te molestaría- Zexion sonrió.

-Al contrario, nada me hace más feliz-

Ambos se acercaron para fundirse en un apasionado beso, se abrazaron y acariciaron.

-Demyx, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver-

-Te lo prometo Zexion-

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos más antes de bajar para devolver las llaves y pagar por la noche, se despidieron de la administradora y fueron a comprar algo para desayunar, se sentaron en una escalera y comieron, sentados muy cerca y con sus manos entrelazadas, aprovecharon cada segundo antes de partir hasta la estación de trenes, compraron sus boletos, el primero en partir era Demyx, antes de separarse volvieron a besarse y acordaron donde reunirse. Zexion quedó solo en la estación esperando por su tren, lo abordó y partió rumbo a Radiant Garden.

Estaba aún en el piso con la almohada, lentamente movió sus miembros entumecidos, se levantó y vio las luces de la ciudad del otro lado de la ventana, tomó la almohada y regresó a la cama, se cubrió con las mantas y miró el techo hasta dormirse. Al despertar, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y la enfermera le traía la charola del desayuno, lentamente y en silencio comió, luego fue a la ducha y se cambió de bata, salió de la habitación blanca para dirigirse a la biblioteca, estuvo toda la mañana leyendo, para luego a la hora de almuerzo ir al comedor y repetir silente el acto de comer. Esa tarde tenía que ir a terapia, para prevenir que dejara de lado sus funciones motoras.

-Buenas tardes Zexion- le saludó el kinesiólogo -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien- el chico miraba la sala.

Le hicieron caminar, hacer ejercicios sobre una pelota de silicona y terminaron con ejercicios de respiración.

-Sabes, debes ejercitar a diario- el chico miró al profesional –Ya sabes que dicen "mente sana en cuerpo sano"-

-Mmm- miró el piso.

De eso se trataba, todos creían que él estaba loco, alguna vez lo leyó en un libro, pero también recordaba que quien sufre de esquizofrenia no podía distinguir entre realidad y fantasía, de esta forma todos aquellos que estaban con él podían ser esquizofrénicos, pero jamás se darían cuenta si todos se apoyaban, pero no lo convencerían él no estaba loco.

Con calma regresó a la biblioteca tomo un libro y lo leyó tranquilamente, se escuchaba una bella pieza de música clásica en la radio del encargado, más tarde entró el psicólogo y al verle le saludó.

-Hola Zexion- se acercó -¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

-¿Cómo se distingue lo real?- fue la respuesta del joven.

-Veras, pues es difícil de explicar- el hombre no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Si no lo puede explicar. ¿Cómo lo entiende?-

-Mira, lo real es aquello que puedes comprobar su existencia por medio de la ciencia-

-Pero usted me dijo que no porque yo escuche voces esas son reales- el joven le miró fijamente –Y por medio de la física se puede probar que existen los sonidos-

-Es cierto, perorara que el sonido exista debe ser tanto una onda como lo que esta produce en tu cerebro- el chico bajó la vista –En tu caso, sólo eran manifestaciones cerebrales-

-Entonces lo real es lo que se puede validar por la ciencia y que no existe sólo en la mente- razonó el joven.

-Si, se puede decir así-

-¿Cómo sabe que no está sólo en su mente?-

-Pues porque los demás también percibieron el estímulo-

-Podrían estar todos esquizofrénicos- reclamó el chico.

-Es una posibilidad, pero en ese caso se debe tomar por normal lo que la mayoría considere normal-

-Es algo que no tiene mucho sentido- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Tal vez, pero siempre ha sido así- le tocó un hombro al joven y luego se marchó.

Había avances en el paciente, pero el problema estaba en que tenía un nivel muy bueno de raciocinio y por esto no aceptaba simplemente lo que los demás le dijesen, por un lado eso era contraproducente para su cura, pero el psicólogo estaba feliz de ser retado por un paciente así, siempre era un gusto hablar con él, pero tenía la costumbre de no dejar que nadie más que él dirigiese la conversación, ese era el motivo porque las sesiones no servían de mucho, era un dominio que no le pertenecía al peliazul, le pertenecía a todos los que lo mantenían en ese lugar. Tanto tiempo había estado ahí que ya no recordaba como era el exterior.

La radio dejó de sonar y el encargado le informó que debía irse a su habitación, Zexion se levantó y llevando el libro consigo se marchó hasta el cuarto donde dormía, tomó la almohada y la puso en un rincón, sentándose apoyado en ella continuó leyendo el libro hasta que apagaron las luces del hospital. En ese momento se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, ahí estaban las luces de la ciudad flotando como luciérnagas, se alejó de la ventana y se metió en la cama, continuó leyendo en la penumbra, eso era todo lo que tenía, libros, palabras eran su único sustento en ese frío lugar, no importaba cuanto se esforzaran todos por ser amables, el no los sentía cercanos, eran extraños que manejaban su vida y querían obligarlo a vivirla de una manera que según ellos era la correcta.

-Ni Ansem sabe que es la realidad- miró sus manos –Tal vez el sea una alucinación-

Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

-Si de verdad soy esquizofrénico, el puede ser producto de mi imaginación-

Y meditando esto se cruzó de brazos y se recostó quedándose prontamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído este capítulo, la fecha aproximada del siguiente está en mi perfil y dejen reviews son muy importantes para saber si estoy haciendolo bien ^-^<p> 


End file.
